Moogle
are small fictional creatures that appear throughout the Final Fantasy, Mana (Seiken Densetsu) and Kingdom Hearts game series. They first appeared in Final Fantasy III. Moogles serve a variety of purposes in the various games in which they appear. They sometimes provide opportunities to record game progress or access shops; occasionally they assist in battle or may even become a playable character. Good-natured creatures, moogles are usually white or tan, and their most notable feature is a white antenna protruding from the head with a small red or yellow ball (called a "pompom") at the end. They have small red or purple wings, and their ears are shaped like those of a cat or rabbit. They tend to say when they talk (it is actually a sound they make), more commonly to finish a sentence (for example, "What a beautiful day, kupo!"). Moogles, along with chocobos, are often considered the mascots of the Final Fantasy series. It should also be noted that a Moogle's favorite food is the Kupo Nut, which is rumored to be the reason that Moogles use "Kupo" in their dialect. In Final Fantasy IX, Moogles were known for running an intercontinental mail delivery system known as "Mognet." This Mognet system is also used Final Fantasy III for Nintendo DS. Many names of Moogles have the prefix Mog- or Ku-, an example of this would be in Final Fantasy VI and Final Fantasy IX where every Moogle had a name. Moogles are frequently featured as creatures that may be summoned by the Summoner or Caller class of playable characters. Typically, moogles are lower-level summon spells acquired earlier in a given game. Mōguri, the Japanese transliteration of "moogle", is a portmanteau of the words and . This is fitting as moogles tend to have small eyes and red/purple wings. Some games refer to moogles as "mogs", for no readily apparent reason. Mog is also often used as a stand-in word for moogle, even when moogle is the term used to describe the species in that particular game. Incidentally, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy IX, and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles each had a moogle whose given name was Mog. Profile Although their appearance has changed they are characterized by their small wings, usually pink or white fur, and a pom-pom on their heads. Moogles are mild-tempered and enjoy eating vines and Kupo Nuts. Moogles' "pom pom" is a red ball of fur on a thin, wiry antenna that springs from their heads, which they are sensitive about being touched. A moogle's wings are commonly dark, Gothic, or bat-like design, as to juxtapose their otherwise harmless appearance and bubbly nature. Moogles resemble small mammals, ranging from rodents to felines or marsupials. Many games have included color variations for moogles' fur and pom-pom. Their proportions vary: in games set in Ivalice they have larger ears than in other games, and in the ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' series their bodies are rounder with shorter limbs, if any at all. In the earliest games, moogles lacked their trademark pom-pom. Moogles' size varies from several feet tall to only a foot tall if not less, but in comparison to humans moogles are universally diminutive. In most games moogles do not wear clothes, the exception being games set in Ivalice, where they are one of the world's primary races. The moogles' favorite food is the Kupo Nut. In some games moogles can fly, Dissidia Final Fantasy explaining they do this by inhaling air to inflate themselves and float, and only use their wings to steer. In the ''Final Fantasy XIII'' trilogy, however, they use their wings to fly, and it is believed they can fly several meters above the ground, but are simply too afraid to do so. A common theme in moogles' names is based on the word "Mog." Moogles are intelligent and industrious, though in some games they are wary of human contact. Because of their size, many playable moogles specialize in gadgetry, tinkering, and engineering. Even in games where moogles do not mind humans, they often maintain separate societies. Moogles can communicate across long distances, a feat often attributed to the moogle mail service, Mognet. In earlier games, moogles spoke only with their trademark cry "kupo" and variations of such. In later games, moogles can speak the human language, but often punctuate their sentences with "kupo" as a verbal tic. In some Japanese versions, they use the pronoun mogu in place of the word "I," as a young girl would use atashi and a young boy boku. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II The moogle was created as a race called that lived in cold regions, but was scrapped along with several other races. Their sprite and race details evolved into the Beaver race in the finished game. Final Fantasy III Moogles début as bodyguards for the sage Doga; they are an intelligent race wielding great magical power. A notable moogle is Mog. In the game's 3D remakes, talking to moogles can initiate Mognet, where players can transfer letters to friends with the game or send a letter to other game residents. Moogles did not say "kupo," but instead said "nyaa," the Japanese onomatopoeia for a cat's meow. In the 3D release this is changed to "kupo." Final Fantasy V A Moogle Village is located in Galuf's World, and after Bartz, Lenna, Galuf, and Faris rescue a stray moogle, it leads the party there. Krile has a moogle friend, which is the only one to speak the common language. Moogles use telepathy to keep in touch with each other over distances and are wary of humans. If the party wears a Moogle costume they can open a treasure chest in the village. This is the first time in the series characters can dress as moogles. The stray moogle the party rescues takes a liking to Lenna who calms it down, following its misfortune at the Underground Waterway, and becomes able to understand what it wants. Lenna tells the party to follow it to the Moogle Village, and as a reward, the party is allowed to take the items in the village's treasure room. A moogle emerges in Great Forest of Moore from underground, and saves the party when Exdeath burns the forest. Another moogle is seen in the underground cave when the party waits the flames to die out. In the iOS version, meeting a moogle for the first time earns the player the achievement "Kupo." FF5Moogles.jpg|Moogles in the intro FMV for the ''Anthology version. Krile_&_Moogle.jpg|Krile and her pet moogle. FFV-iOS-Ach-Kupo.png|Achievement icon. ''Final Fantasy VI Moogles play a larger role than in previous appearances. Mog is the series' first playable moogle, and there are ten others who join temporarily. Mog and the moogles live in the Narshe Mines and help Locke rescue Terra. They are said to avoid humans, but they sometimes help miners who get lost in the mountain. The moogles differ from the original sprite designs of previous titles; while maintaining the simple pom-pom unclothed model, the motif of squinted or closed eyes was established and has since become a staple of moogles' design. Only Mog is accustomed to being around humans, and through a series of telepathic dreams with Ramuh, learns to speak like humans. Following the end of the world, it appears moogles except Mog died out, and their cave in Narshe is abandoned. Mog has returned to the cavern and dwells there alone when the party finds him. Strago and Relm can dress up as moogles in battle by equipping the Moogle Suit. In the mobile/Steam version, the moogles appear in the hints provided by the game. When toggled, a hint will appear from the moogles directing the player on what to do next, often finishing their sentence with "kupo!" FFVI PC Moogle Home.png|The moogles' cave in Narshe Mines. FFVI Android Playthrough Hints.png|A Moogle appears from the game hints. Final Fantasy VII Moogles are called "Mogs" and appear on various places, such as in the backgrounds in Gold Saucer, and in the minigame Mog House. A Mog is featured in the Choco/Mog summon, riding a chocobo. " ," moogle-shaped objects made of snow, block the course on the snowboarding minigame. Cait Sith rides a giant toy Mog, and during his Limit Break, Moogle Dance, a moogle dances in front of the party, healing their HP and MP. Unlike most moogles in the series, Mogs lack pom-poms, outside of the Snow Mogs, but retain their wings. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children The Moogle Girl, one of the many children with Geostigma, carries a moogle doll that has a pom-pom, unlike the "Mogs" featured in ''Final Fantasy VII. Although Cait Sith doesn't ride the toy Mog in Advent Children, it appears in a brief flashback scene in Advent Children Complete. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Various moogle plushy dolls appear during the Kalm festival. As a result, many of the children abducted by Deepground, or saved by Vincent Valentine while in Kalm, carry moogle dolls. Another moogle doll floats on top of the collected Mako in Weiss's headquarters, indicating that at least one of these children from Kalm were among those sacrificed to fuel Omega's return. Moogle-figures can be found by Vincent and sold for additional gil. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A moogle appears as a summon on the Digital Mind Wave after obtaining the Moogle's Amulet, found in mission 8-4-4. Its ability, Moogle Power, casts Regen on Zack, and levels up his Materia the same number of levels as the level of the summon (i.e. a Moogle Power Lv. 2 will raise each of his Materia two levels). The duration of Regen depends on the level as well, up to Level 5 where Regen will last the rest of the battle. Final Fantasy VIII The only moogle is the MiniMog, a "pseudo-Guardian Force" summoned with the command "MiniMog." It has a feline appearance, differing from the other canon moogle character designs. The MiniMog is also a Triple Triad card. A mention on moogles is given by Selphie in Balamb Town harbor when talking to a traveling chef, when she names "Ms. Moogle's cake" her favorite, a cake with "lots and lots of fruit on top, covered with fluffy cream." Moogles are mentioned in an alternate answer for the password Squall is supposed to give to the Forest Owls. The correct password is "but the Owls are still around," but one of the alternate choices is "but the moogles are still here." Additionally, a basketball fan in Trabia Garden states he thinks the MogMog Moogle team will make it to the finals and play against the Mach "Chacobos." Another student corrects his pronunciation. Final Fantasy IX When Toshiyuki Itahana came in to replace Tetsuya Nomura as character designer, his moogle concept art was meant to echo that of the previous two console generations (which goes along with the game's development concept as a whole). Itahana's version incorporates previous designs, but in the end renders a completely new moogle with a balloon-shaped head and a vertically oval nose resembling a koala, vastly different from Nomura's feline MiniMog. The continued evolution of Itahana's moogle design carries on in his many ''Crystal Chronicles titles with his recurring characters, such as Artemicion, whose first appearance was in Final Fantasy IX. Some moogles sport a full mane of fluffy fur, worn like a fur boa around the neck, while others have different colored fur than the usual white. A moogle's attire may indicate gender: males are bare but females wear small, purple coats. Moogles play a major role as save points and can be called with a flute to access the save command on the world map. Each moogle is named, and most can speak the common language. Many dwell in human settlements and towns providing save services, and some man mogshops to sell items and equipment. If the player uses a Tent at a save moogle, a cutscene plays to simulate overnight resting, and the crude structure in which the party sleeps sports a moogle pom-pom. Moogles communicate through Mognet, and the player can help deliver letters among moogles as part of a subquest. The player can collect Kupo Nuts and deliver them to a moogle in Gizamaluke's Grotto for items. Many moogles live in the summoner village of Madain Sari alongside the young summoner Eiko. Notable moogles include Stiltzkin, a traveling moogle who sells merchandise; the aforementioned Artemicion, the head of Mognet in need of assistance; Mene, curator of the Chocobo forest and Choco's only friend who operates the Chocobo Hot and Cold minigame; and Mog, a female moogle who hangs out with Eiko sporting an orange pom-pom. Moogles are the subject of plays in Lindblum's theater district, namely Moogle Wannabe 2, starring the famous actor Lowell Bridges, who dons a moogle suit to escape avid fans. The player can collect the Moogle Suit key item from the artist Michael's studio afterward. The moogle the player calls on the world map, named Moguo, can be annoyed to say the following if the player keeps calling it and canceling: :"Don't call me if you don't need me, kupo." :"You're starting to tick me off, kupo." :"I'm sharpening my knife, kupo." :"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! KU-PHEH!" The moogles might originate from the planet of Terra, as one is seen living in Bran Bal, apparently having never heard of Gaia. After Garland placed the Soul Divider at the Iifa Tree's base, Terran lifeforms began to revive on the planet of Gaia, as the result of Gaian souls being replaced by Terran ones. Moogles might have been one such lifeform, or, they simply could be a plentiful life form, having naturally occurred in both worlds independently. FFIX-Moogle Concept1.jpg|Concept art of a typical moogle. FFIX-Moogle Concept2.jpg|Concept art of a scruffy moogle. FFIX-Moogle Concept.jpg|Concept art of a female moogle. Moogle FFIX Sketch.jpg|Concept artwork of a maned moogle. Mog FFIX Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Mog. Ff9 artemicion.jpg|Concept artwork of Artemicion. Artemicion FFIX Art 2.jpg|Concept sketch of Artemicion. Stiltzkin FFIX Art Full.jpg|Concept artwork of Stiltzkin. ''Final Fantasy X Moogles do not appear outside of folklore. However, some of the dolls Lulu uses as weapons are moogles. Yoshitaka Amano's features a moogle. Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna is dressed in a moogle suit in Luca while Leblanc performs her concert and can be found in Chapter 1. Yuna's Mascot dressphere appearance is the same moogle suit. A moogle, that only Yuna can see, appears in Chapter 5 in Luca. Following it helps her recall the memories of her and Tidus during their time in Luca and grants an Episode Complete for the area. Moogle FFX2.jpg|Yuna as a moogle. Yuna_Moogle_Luca_Dock.png|Yuna sees a moogle at Luca dock. Final Fantasy XI Moogles serve two purposes; A moogle resides in a player's home, known as a Mog House, to watch over the house and allow access to several options, including stored items, gardening, the delivery box and job changing. They resemble the Itahana moogle from ''Final Fantasy IX, likely because of his collaboration with other character designers for the title. Secondly, there are many event festivals that roughly correlate with many seasonal holidays in both Japan and abroad (i.e. Tanabata is The Summerfest, Valentine's Day is Valentione's Day, Halloween is The Harvest Festival, etc). Moogles administrate these in-game events and offer various rewards for completion. Moogles function as an extension of the remaining active development team. As the game is patched and expansions are released, patch notes, updates, special event items, and Bonanza Lotteries are delivered by the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) to the playerbase, sometimes literally. Each zone was originally coded with data for several NPC targets titled "moogle," some visible in the farthest corners of maps to players using third-party tools, in preparation for such future events. Moogles play an active role in the story and progress of the core game. Nomad Moogles act as mobile Mog Houses, appearing in secondary and tertiary towns and habitations. One moogle next to Maat in Jeuno is involved with every level cap increase a player must face after reaching Lv.50; furthermore, another moogle has appeared to manage the new Magian Weapon augmentation system. The moogle is a small constellation in the Southern sky; the red star slightly separated from the rest represents the moogle's unique head-piece. According to a folk-tale, this moogle is Kupilfin, and has flown towards Titan out of concern for Daemalus. An entire downloadable add-on expansion titled A Moogle Kupo d'Etat: Evil in Small Doses was released in 2009, dealing with political turmoil in the moogles' world, culminating in an unforgettable fight against an unlikely combatant. FFXI Porter Moogle.png|Porter Moogle. ''Final Fantasy XII Moogles appear in almost every city, but are especially plentiful in the Bhujerba. Their design is a vast departure from any other in the main series, and is a result of the Ivalice Alliance title released three years prior: ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. The moogles' features are more lagomorphic, with rabbit ears, extended pom-poms, and they are garbed for Ivalice society. Moogles can have either off-white or black fur, and their pom-poms come in various shades. As with the other non-human races, moogles are non-dimorphic; gender can mainly be assumed by the clothing they wear. They range from 80–120 cm (2'7"–3'11") in height. Apart from a minority of moogles actually small enough for their wings to support, they generally cannot fly. The most notable encounter is with the six moogle siblings: Montblanc is the head of Clan Centurio; Nono serves as Balthier's mechanic (and, with Montblanc, come directly from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance); Gurdy runs the chocobo rental service, while her twin brother Hurdy and the two remaining brothers, Sorbet and Horne, operate a transportation system called "The Moogling" in Rabanastre that allows players to teleport to other parts of the city. In certain regions, moogles call themselves with the pronoun "mog," but typically end their sentences with "kupo." Their intelligence and lifestyles are similar to humes, which makes it easy for moogles to live among the hume cities. They have dexterous hands, giving them an edge in the field of engineering and playing musical instruments. It is said moogles built the first airship, a masterpiece of technological advancement. There are moogles so advanced they learn the ultimate technology called Etoria. Most moogles contribute to society with engineering capabilities. Their center of development is the moogle city of Goug in southwestern Ordalia, considered the capital of technological progress in Ivalice.Final Fantasy XII Scenario Ultimania Page 89. ISBN 4-7575-1696-7 Not all moogles become engineers; there are a few who become knights or mages (allusions to the jobs of Tactics Advance). Throughout Ivalice history, moogle technology has been used in hume wars by most of the races. FF12Montblanc.jpg|Montblanc. Nono1.png|Nono. Sorbet1.png|Sorbet. Hurdy1.png|Hurdy. Horne1.png|Horne. Gurdy1.png|Gurdy. FFXII-MoogleOrchestra CG.jpg|Moogle musicians. FF12 - Moogle Model.png|Moogle character model. FF12 - Moogle Prisoner.png|Moogle prisoner. FFXII_Ivalice_moogles.png|Three moogle layabouts in the Salikawood. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Moogles appear, although the only one of any importance to the story is Nono. The other moogles are enemy sky pirates, who take the jobs of Fusilier, Time Mage, and Black Mage. Fortress Moogles were set to appear in this spinoff installment. Final Fantasy XIII There is a shop called Moogleworks in the Retail Network. There is also a valuable item called a "Moogle Puppet," which can be sold for a premium. Final Fantasy XIII-2 A moogle named Mog accompanies Serah on her journey, and can transform into a bow-and-sword hybrid weapon for her to use during combat. Mog's appearance differs from the concept of moogles seen in ''Final Fantasy XIII, which suggests he may belong to a different subspecies, like how chocobos from Cocoon are different from the Gran Pulse variety. When asked about bringing moogles back in Final Fantasy XIII-2, Director Motomu Toriyama said that making a moogle a mascot-type character is a kind of fan service and is intended as a symbol for the Final Fantasy series as a whole. Mog performs a number of important roles for the player by acting as a guide in the field sections, making use of his special abilities, such as to search things out. Mog is integrated into the battle encounter system, called Mog Clock, based around the motif of the clock it carries. In a Brain Blast quiz, it is revealed a baby moogle is called a "moogling." In the "Mog Confidential" fragment entry, it is said moogles can fly due to their crystalline magic bobbles conjure an anti-gravity field. The moogles' wings are said to be just for show. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning discovers a Moogle Village deep in the Jagd Woods in the Wildlands. The village is attacked by Dryads and Lightning sets out to defend it. The village is inhabited by many moogles with Mog as their leader. The moogles keep to themselves and only come out to roam the woods at night, people rarely spotting a sight of them. Though moogles can fly, they tend to fear heights and thus don't venture above the tree-tops. On the world's final day Mog arrives to help Lightning by opening a shop for her. There is a downloadable set of moogle attire called Moogle Queen. It is made up of a shield in the shape of Mog's face, a Mog Clock weapon with a miniature Mog, and an outfit with miniature moogles attached to a bodysuit, which emits squeaky noises when running. Wearing the suit around the Moogle Village at night causes three moogles to appear and greet Lightning. Mog-related adornments also exist. Final Fantasy XIV Moogles are a rare race in Hydaelyn. They assist the five "Spoken" races with communication with the elementals and speak "Mooglespeak," a language only a few Eorzeans, or those with the Echo, can understand. Moogles originated in the Churning Mists at the beginning days of Hydaelyn. According to the legend of Good King Moggle Mog XII, they served the Twelve until a terrible war had the moogle king lead his subjects to the realm of mortals in secret so they could live in peace. While Mog XII was forced to remain behind alongside those among their kin who stayed in what would become Moghome, the remaining moogles found refuge Twelveswood in Gridania. While the moogles found in the Twelveswood generally have names derived from the word "kupo," those that remain in Moghome have names derived from the name "Mog." Before the Seventh Umbral Era, moogles where infrequently seen yet commonly talked about, such as by children who sometimes asked a moogle to repair a broken item after bringing it to a mushroom ring in a forest. At that time, the Ascians taught a zealous band of moogles called the Moogleguard to summon a primal in the form of Good King Moggle Mog XII. After the calamity, the moogles began to a more active role in ''A Realm Reborn; a pair of moogles shows up in the Gridanian introduction sequence, where they are only visible to the player (though they are still capable of drinking up poor Bernhardt's booze). One of the moogles featured here later assists the player during a main story quest. Moogles are now willing to carry letters (and attached items) for players. A series of quests introduced in patch 2.3 touches on this new aspect of moogle involvement in society. In Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, the moogles of Twelveswood learn of their Moghome kin as Kan-E-Senna wants to establish peaceful relations between the two tribes. There are five minions the player can acquire based in moogles: the Wind-up Moogle, the Wind-up Delivery Moogle, the Set of Primogs, the Taoist Moogle, and the Bridesmoogle. A little moogle can also be seen in the Demon Box minion. One moogle themed mount, the Fat Moogle, is available for purchase through the Mog Station. The fat moogle is a gargantuan moogle with a bench hanging under it. The bench can fit two people at once, and any player in a party with someone controlling the fat moogle can ride it with them, but only the player who summoned it can control it. Against all odds, the mount also has the ability to fly. Moogle FFXIV Art 1.jpg|Artwork. Ff14-moogle-delivery-box.jpg|Moogle delivery box. Moogle FFXIV Art 2.jpg|Artwork of moogles delivering mail. FFXIV_Delivery_Moogle.png|Delivery Moogle render. Moogle Delivery.jpg|A Delivery Moogle in Vesper Bay. FFXIV_mount_fatmog.png|Fat Moogle mount. ''Final Fantasy XV According to Tetsuya Nomura, moogles were to appear in ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII. They resembled their Final Fantasy Type-0 counterparts.http://andriasang.com/comz50/ff_versus_xiii_moogles/ At Tokyo Game Show in September 2015, Square Enix revealed it would not include moogles in Final Fantasy XV. However, the company later held a poll asking fans whether moogles should make an appearance. Response to the presence of moogles was positive, and on October 4, 2016, it was revealed the creatures would appear in the form of special items. After liberating the power plant in Lestallum from daemons the player can talk to Iris in the town to get a moogle plushie. It can be used from the item menu as a decoy during battle. When it gets damaged, Iris can repair it. There is also a toy moogle in Cindy Aurum's tow-truck, and a moogle fishing lure. The first DLC, the Holiday Pack, added the Moogle Chocobo Carnival to the city of Altissia. It ran from January to February 2017, and repeated in the summer. At the street fair to celebrate moogle and chocobo, the attendees dress in costumes, play fairground games, do artwork and a photographic hunt for hidden moogle dolls. Moogle Concept Artwork FFXV.png|Concept art of the moogle doll. Hammerhead-truck-moogle-FFXV.png|Moogle in the tow-truck's window. Iris-Link-Strike-FFXV.png|Iris using a moogle plushie in a link-strike. Moogle-at-Carnival-FFXV.png|Moogle mascot at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. ''Final Fantasy Tactics It is said moogles once existed and lived in the Siedge Weald and became extinct, along with many other races, in the cataclysm. Moogle (Mogri in the original translation) is one of the initial summons available to the player. Its attack is Moogle Charm, which heals all allies slightly, though not as powerful as Faerie. It costs 8 MP, has a speed of 34, and needs 110 JP to learn. In the original PlayStation version, when summoned, the summoner will sometimes say, "Kupo! Round and round you go! Moogle!" This was removed from ''The War of the Lions. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Moogles appear as playable characters. Notable moogles include the brothers Montblanc and Nono. Unlike most previous moogles, they have rabbit-like ears and wear long-sleeved clothing topped with an elaborate pom-pom. This moogle design is specific to the Ivalice Alliance games, and was first introduced here; later, several specific characters would be featured as mainstays in ''Final Fantasy XII. The moogles' Totema is Famfrit, who calls the moogles the "white ones," possibly since the generic moogle has white fur, though variations exist. Because of their small stature, moogles excel at jobs which involve engineering and dexterity—such as Thief, Gadgeteer, and Juggler—although, while some moogles excel in the magickal arts, others clad themselves in heavy armor as Moogle Knights fighting on the front lines with their bangaa and hume combatants. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Moogles appear as playable characters and have access to ten jobs, including two new jobs: Chocobo Knight and Flintlock. Notable moogles include Hurdy, part of the main cast, and Montblanc, appearing as a secondary character. Both are playable. While units are now able to perform actions while standing in water, moogles and nu mou are no longer able to enter water unless they have Winged Boots equipped. The pride moogles take in their pom-poms is a point of humor, including the story mission where the player faces Mooglebanes, enemies purported to eat moogle pom-poms. Moogles can be obtained in these locations during Goldsun or Silversun: *Bisga Greenlands - Animist, Thief, Black Mage *Goug - Moogle Knight, Fusilier, Tinker, Time Mage *Neslowe Passage - Chocobo Knight, Juggler, Flintlock FFTA2 MoogleIntro.png|Moogle introduction. Final Fantasy Tactics S FFTS Musician.png|Musician. Final Fantasy Type-0 Moogles appear in Akademeia as a strategic advisers to the classes. The Class Zero's moogle is Moglin who helps the cadets during missions and oversees lectures during the cadets' free time. In the world of Orience, the word "moogle" is an acronym for "Military Operation Organization Guidance Logistics Expert." There are thirteen moogles within Akademeia known as the Cranberry Knights, each assigned to a class that teaches Agito Cadets. The game's writer, Hiroki Chiba, originally meant to include a scene where the knights were featured, but forgot to do so before the game was finished. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Moogles live among other tribes and in various dungeons, where they stamp the player's special card to allow the player to play a Mario Kart-esque minigame called Blazin' Caravans. They appear armless, puffy, and are usually flying around. When playing a single player game, a moogle named Mog will carry the player's Crystal Chalice allowing them to move around in the dungeons. The Moogle Paint feature allows players to paint a moogle. Moogles deliver mail once the player collects a drop of Myrrh. Moogles are unaffected by the Miasma, which causes the traveling moogle Stiltzkin to worry moogles are like monsters, but his journey leads him to Mag Mell where he discovers moogles have more connections to the Carbuncles than monsters. The moogles Stiltzkin and Artemicion appear in the prequel game that takes places many years before the original game, which could mean moogles can live for a long time, just like the Carbuncles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates Moogles appear through out dungeons to help the party out and give them stamps which again unlock Blazing Caravans. Stiltzkin from the original game leads the group of moogles secretly trying to help out the main characters. They place signs where needed and will appear when a new character joins the party to teach the player about their skills and abilities. Artemicion runs a shop that gives players HP, ATK, DEF, and Magicite/Item Pocket upgrades. The Moogle Paint feature returns with a major upgrade. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Moogles help out Adventurers by putting up signs in dungeons. They work under Stiltzkin who gives out quests the Adventurers can take. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King A group of known as the Moogle Brothers appear in the Padarak to help out the young King Leo. Most moogles' names begin with "Mog," such as Mogmune and Mogcid. They help in various ways, such as helping in creating new buildings and inform King Leo on citizens who need help so he can assign a new behest to solve their problem. Stiltzkin helps King Leo figure out the fate of his father. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Moogles are slightly taller and have arms. Moogles serve many purposes: mail man, garbage picker and a waiter in the Selkie train. Regular moogles can be met. Moogles man the moogle shops which can synthesize equipment, sell materials and equipment and create new logos to Layle's jacket. The game holds a moogle woods area home to many moogles normally accessible only by the Selkie train (Layle, with the help of his powers, can also access this area through a portal and a hidden path behind a waterfall from the Old Lett Aqueduct area). It is said the moogle shops started from the moogle village, due to one ambitious young moogle. There are three moogles the player can talk to: Stiltzkin, who provides hints and info; Artemicion, who is said to be linked to 188 crimes; and Layle Moogle, who resides between existence and oblivion and the Alfitaria Capital City entrance during a New Game+. Talking to him allows the player to play minigames. Mail moogle.jpg|Mail Moogle. Final Fantasy Adventure The Moogle status, called Moog, will decrease Sumo's defense power to 0. Therefore, even the weakest enemies will deal a lot of damage to him. Sumo will turn into an image of the moogle when afflicted. There is no known items that can cure it as although there is a moogle item, it can't be used during Moog. There are two ways to cure it: the first is to let time pass by, and the second is to Ask Chocobo as long as he is in the party. Final Fantasy Dimensions Moogles' primary role is centered around facilitating the side quest content. This involves providing the player with information on earning the ability to summon the various Eidolons, as well as allowing access to the superbosses. In some areas, moogles can be found selling items. Moogles are also summonable. Final Fantasy Dimensions II The Moogles are a race of Eidolons that come from the world of Eidola. Before the events of the Mysidia Crisis, Moogles were Eidolons that attended to the needs of humanity and lived among them in the Ancient Era of Mysidia. However after the events of the Mysidia Crisis, the Moogles fled to their home realm of Eidola. After the events of the Crystal of Time arc, the Moogles return to humanity in an attempt to mend the broken relationship from before. A Moogle by the name of Mog also appears as Chrono's attendant in the Rift. In addition, the Moogle appears as a dark-elemental Eidolon for Morrow to equip and teaches him Festal Cant abilities. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Moogles are responsible for the every day Mognet. There is a moogle summonstone, using artwork of the Final Fantasy XI version, which when summoned randomly copies the effect of any other summon, save for Shinryu. Moogle can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey III storyline in the Japanese version, and found on the first stage of Inward Chaos in the English version. A new cutscene in the North American, European, and Universal Tuning releases plays when the player acquires the moogle summon, with the moogle presenting itself to the player's character and agreeing to help them. If Terra is the player character, the scene will be extended to show her cuddling the moogle. The moogle appears to be based on the Kingdom Hearts depiction of moogles, albeit with comically proportioned body parts. After viewing the scene with Tidus he will sometimes use a Moogle Ball for his attacks that use blitzballs. The Summon Compendium expands on the species, explaining their ability to fly and says moogles saying "kupo" and those saying "nyaa" may be different species altogether. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Moogles return with a larger role. They run Moogle Shops on the new world map, and players can purchase equipment and skills from them in exchange for "KP" (Kupo Points) earned in gateways. The moogle summonstone returns, found on the fifth floor of the "Chasm of the Rotting Land" gateway in Confessions of the Creator. In Confessions of the Creator, Cid of the Lufaine takes on the form of a moogle. It is mentioned that in this hypothetical world where all others have been destroyed, moogles are the only lifeform remaining. As an easter egg, a trio of moogles sometimes appear in the photos in the Theater. D012 Moogle Render.png|In-game model. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Moogles appear with a modified design, showing a more similar appearance to their Kingdom Hearts counterparts than their predecessors. They appear in the battle menu screens. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia A moogle named Mog appears as the main character, this moogle was summoned by the crystals to help them prevent the destruction of the world. Mog is the only character that can communicate with Materia and Spiritus. The prologue/opening movie states that Mog is an ancient moogle. Mog's interactions with Materia and Spiritus develops this statement. DFFOO Prologue 02 Ancient Moogle.png|Mog's introduction as the "ancient moogle" in the prologue/opening movie. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Moogles appear as NPCs that can assist the player with finding premium Memoria. PFF Moogle.png|A Moogle. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Moogles appear as NPCs that give treasure to players during field events. The ability Sight increases the player's chance of encountering one. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Moogles appear during Field Music Sequences and award the player random items. The ability Sight increases the chance of encountering moogles by 7%. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Moogles are guides to new players. Physically resembling moogles from ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy, these moogles offer advice and tips throughout gameplay. A moogle helps walk a beginning player through the tutorial as well as running a Mog's Advice section, offering rewards should the player take quizzes on gameplay information, or perform various tasks designed to acclimate the player to the game's mechanics. A moogle appears when a player finds a Gate Crystal to take them to the realm of the Espers. FFAB Mascot Female.png|Female Mascot. Moogle Balloon Brigade.png|Moogle Balloon. ''Final Fantasy Artniks Moogles appear as playable cards. The artwork featured for the Moogle cards comes from ''Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Type-0. Type0 Class One Moogle N F Artniks.png|Class First Moogle (N). Type0 Class Two Moogle Artniks.png|Class Second Moogle (N). Type0 Class Three Moogle N I Artniks.png|Class Third Moogle (N). Type0 Class Twelve Moogle R I Artniks.png|Class Twelfth Moogle ®. FFT Moogle R+ I Artniks.png|''Tactics'' Moogle (R+). ''Final Fantasy All the Bravest Mog is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Stardust Jitterbug ability during battle. A moogle also explains the gameplay in the tutorial and appears and tells the player they are "wiped out" when all of one's units die. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Dr. Mog is the representative moogle, functioning as a story character, tutor, and items broker. He is a Record Keeper, a member of a secret society of magic-wielding historians dedicated to preserving the memories of the ''Final Fantasy series through living artwork known as Records. As darkness casts a pall over the Hall of Records and corrupts the Records within, Dr. Mog uses his magic to send his apprentice, Tyro, into the corrupted Records to liberate them. Two moogles are also playable: *Mog from Final Fantasy VI, as a fighter-mage. *Montblanc from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, as a Black Mage. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Mog is a moogle whom Wol meets early in his journey, saving the little creature from the monsters' attack. He is a model edit of Mog from ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 with feline eyes, cat-like nose, flower-shaped collar, and sock-like objects on his feet. A moogle also appears in the Chocobo & Moogle ability card. Mobius Dark Moogle Fire.png|Dark Moogle (Fire). Mobius Dark Moogle Water.png|Dark Moogle (Water). Mobius Dark Moogle Wind.png|Dark Moogle (Wind). Mobius Dark Moogle Earth.png|Dark Moogle (Earth). MFF Moogle.jpg|Moogle card. Mobius - Chocobo & Moogle FFVII R3 Ability Card.png|Chocobo & Moogle. ''Chocobo'' series Mog is always out to steal the spotlight from Chocobo. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Mog (left) calls himself Dueler X and Dungeon Hero X, respectively. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Kaze finds his old partner, a moogle called Moogle Kupo, whose pompom is yellow. He possesses various powers, glowing when he activates them, using them to seek out Kaze and to fix his Magun. He indicates in "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories" that it gives him a shock when he becomes confused, though he may just be joking. Moogle can power up Kaze's Magun, letting him summon more powerful versions of previous summons. Moogles were common in Kaze's homeworld, Windaria. In the final episode Moogle Kupo sacrifices himself and changes into a soil sample, Soul Gun Metal, to help Kaze summon Bahamut. In one English dub his name was Mogli though in the official English dub released on DVD by ADV films, he is still Moogle Kupo. In the English dub, he is listed in the listing for the Japanese cast under the name "Moogle Kupow." Additionally, in the English subtitles, he is shown using "kupo" at the end of each sentence, like the majority of the moogles in ''Final Fantasy IX, though this is not reflected in the audio, although he does use "kupo" in his speech during the episode "Kaze: The Glory of Life." ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Moogles are represented by several cards. Some are generic moogles, others are specific characters. The moogle cards rely on drawing cards, and otherwise have various effects that increase in potency the more moogles the player controls. To differentiate them, all but one moogle bears a title after their name. Moogle_TCG.png|Moogle Moogle_PR_TCG.png|Moogle [''XI] Moogle_PR.png|Mog [XIII-2] Mog Panda TCG.png|Mog [XIII-2] Mog XIII-2 TCG.png|Mog [XIII-2] Mog5 TCG.png|Mog [XIII-2] Mog Treasure TCG.png|Mog [XIII-2] MoogleTribe TCG.png|Moogle Tribe GoodKingMoggleMogXII TCG.png|Good King Moggle Mog XII Moogle_Theatrhythm_TCG.png|Moogle [Theatrhythm] MoogleBrothers TCG.png|Moogle Brothers Mog_Type0_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Zero- Moogle Class1 TCG.png|Moogle -Class First- Moogle Class2 TCG.png|Moogle -Class Second- Moogle_Class3_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Third- Moogle_Class4_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Forth- Moogle_Class5_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Fifth- Moogle_Class6_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Sixth- Moogle_Class7_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Seventh- Moogle_Class8_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Eighth- Moogle_Class9_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Ninth- Moogle_Class10_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Tenth- Moogle_Class11_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Eleventh- Moogle_Class12_TCG.png|Moogle -Class Twelfth- Mog2 TCG.png|Mog Mog TCG.png|Mog Mog3 TCG.png|Mog Mog6 TCG.png|Mog Mog IX TCG.png|Mog [IX] Artemicion TCG.png|Artemicion Stiltzkin TCG.png|Stiltzkin 4-030C.jpg|Hurdy Hurdy TCG.png|Hurdy Gurdy_TCG.png|Gurdy Horne_TCG.png|Horne Montblanc_PR_TCG.png|Montblanc 4-016C.jpg|Montblanc Montblanc TCG.png|Montblanc 4-042C.jpg|Nono Nono_TCG.png|Nono 4-060C.jpg|Sorbet BlackMage Moogle TCG.png|Black Mage ''Triple Triad Moogle from the series appear on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. Moogle appeared as an opponent carrying Final Fantasy XIV cards in the version of Triple Triad available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. On November 10, 2015, Moogle was replaced by Y'shtola in everything (using the same decks, cards and rules). In the release note, it was reported that Moogle may appear again later. On Easy the Moogle used the rules Three Open and Plus. On Normal he used Plus. On Hard he used Three Open, Same and Plus and the rare five star Final Fantasy XIV cards were able to be won from him, among others. He used the trading rule One. 276a Class First Moogle.png|Class First Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 276b Class First Moogle.png|Class First Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 276c Class First Moogle.png|Class First Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 277a Class Second Moogle.png|Class Second Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 277b Class Second Moogle.png|Class Second Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 277c Class Second Moogle.png|Class Second Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 278a Class Third Moogle.png|Class Third Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 278b Class Third Moogle.png|Class Third Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 278c Class Third Moogle.png|Class Third Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 279a Class Fourth Moogle.png|Class Fourth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 279b Class Fourth Moogle.png|Class Fourth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 279c Class Fourth Moogle.png|Class Fourth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 280a Class Fifth Moogle.png|Class Fifth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 280b Class Fifth Moogle.png|Class Fifth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 280c Class Fifth Moogle.png|Class Fifth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 281a Class Sixth Moogle.png|Class Sixth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 281b Class Sixth Moogle.png|Class Sixth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 281c Class Sixth Moogle.png|Class Sixth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 282a Class Seventh Moogle.png|Class Seventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 282b Class Seventh Moogle.png|Class Seventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 282c Class Seventh Moogle.png|Class Seventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 283a Class Eighth Moogle.png|Class Eighth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 283b Class Eighth Moogle.png|Class Eighth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 283c Class Eighth Moogle.png|Class Eighth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 284a Class Ninth Moogle.png|Class Ninth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 284b Class Ninth Moogle.png|Class Ninth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 284c Class Ninth Moogle.png|Class Ninth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 285a Class Tenth Moogle.png|Class Tenth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 285b Class Tenth Moogle.png|Class Tenth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 285c Class Tenth Moogle.png|Class Tenth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 286a Class Eleventh Moogle.png|Class Eleventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 286b Class Eleventh Moogle.png|Class Eleventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 286c Class Eleventh Moogle.png|Class Eleventh Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 287a Class Twelfth Moogle.png|Class Twelfth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 287b Class Twelfth Moogle.png|Class Twelfth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 287c Class Twelfth Moogle.png|Class Twelfth Moogle from Final Fantasy Type-0. 292a Moglin.png|Moglin from Final Fantasy Type-0. 292b Moglin.png|Moglin from Final Fantasy Type-0. 292c Moglin.png|Moglin from Final Fantasy Type-0. 343a Mog.png|Mog from Mobius Final Fantasy. 343b Mog.png|Mog from Mobius Final Fantasy. 343c Mog.png|Mog from Mobius Final Fantasy. 388a Good King Moggle Mog XII.png|Good King Moggle Mog XII from Final Fantasy XIV. 388b Good King Moggle Mog XII.png|Good King Moggle Mog XII from Final Fantasy XIV. 388c Good King Moggle Mog XII.png|Good King Moggle Mog XII from Final Fantasy XIV. 521a Moogle.png|Moogle from Final Fantasy XIV. 521b Moogle.png|Moogle from Final Fantasy XIV. 521c Moogle.png|Moogle from Final Fantasy XIV. 557a Moogle.png|Moogle from World of Final Fantasy. 557b Moogle.png|Moogle from World of Final Fantasy. 557c Moogle.png|Moogle from World of Final Fantasy. ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius FFBE 586 Moogle.png|Moogle (4★). FFBE 587 Moogle.png|Moogle (5★). FFBE 588 Moogle.png|Moogle (6★). FFBE 560 Trust Moogle.png|Trust Moogle (1★). FFBE 338 Trust Moogle.png|Trust Moogle (3★). FFBE 339 Trust Moogle.png|Trust Moogle (4★). FFBE 302 Trust Moogle.png|Trust Moogle (5★). World of Final Fantasy Who's Who Moogle :''CV: Bailey Gambertoglio / Sumire Morohashi :Notes: Plundering pirate / Avid reader / Told the twins about the keys in the prophecy :A Series Regular :Since their first appearance in a FINAL FANTASY game, the moogles and their trademark "kupo" have gon on to appear in a number of stories inside and outside the FF universe. They're something of a mascot. :In FINAL FANTASY VI, moogles popped up on a black screen to provide players with hints. That seems to have cemented their role in FF history as guides and purveyors of various player-friendly services. :In our tale, Mog conveniently shows up to tell the twins about the keys they need. Does that make him a "deus ex mogina"? :Transfig Fashion :So, you may be wondering if a kupirate is just a regular moogle in fancy clothes. Not so! Just like with any other Mirage, Mog here is able to transfig in and out of kupirate form. It certainly helps him save closet space. :Moogle Mischief :Most moogles you'll meet are unrepentant pranksters, and this one's no different. Playfulness appears to be built right into their pom-poms. :Old Friends :Mog, the Cactuar Conductor, and the Master Tonberry go way back. In another time and another place (okay, actually another game), they were originally going to team up as the "Cranberry Knights". Sadly, due to unavoidable circumstances, that particular tale had to go untold. Ther personalities, however, live on in their adventures in Grymoire. :First World of Origin :FINAL FANTASY III WoFF Moogle.png|Moogle. WoFF Kupirate.png|Kupirate. WoFF Moogles.jpg|Moogles. Non-''Final Fantasy'' guest appearances ''Assassin's Creed: Origins A Moogle doll can be found in front of a trunk in Layla Hassan's base during the present day scenarios. ''Hanjuku Hero: Aa, Sekaiyo Hanjukunare...! Moogle appears as an Egg Monster. Moogle Hanjuku Hero.png|Moogle (Artwork) Hanjuku Hero - Moogle.png|Moogle (Sprite) ''Fortune Street In ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, the Moogle appears as an unlockable playable character. It is Rank B (often invests 99 in stocks, 999G in shops and buys out if necessary). Itadaki-Moogle.png|Moogle. Itadaki-MooglePortrait.png|Moogle's portrait. ItagakiStmog.png|Moogle in Itadaki Street Special. ''Dragon Quest In ''Dragon Quest X a moogle from Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn will give players a quest. If they complete this, they can get a Cactuar Mask. ''Star Ocean In [[w:c:starocean:Star Ocean: Anamnesis|''Star Ocean: Anamnesis]], a moogle accompanies the Brave Exvius cast in the crossover Vision of New Beginnings, when they are warped to an unknown area of the Milky Way galaxy. He can detect dimensional vortices and tries to use this ability to find a way back home, with little success. During the same event, players could obtain a Moogle Plush accessory as a drop from the Misery 2 difficulty battle, or via gacha in a "box draw". ''Kingdom Hearts In '' , moogles wander around Traverse Town, and own a synthesis shop there. Another moogle in Cid's accessory shop speaks about the tournaments in , though later on in the game when the tournaments have been beaten, he begins to suspect of being the champion (which is undoubtedly true). In the Final Mix version, a special gummi ship blueprint called Moogles can be obtained by completing Traverse Town Mission 3. In , moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms", a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora can cash in his unwanted cards for "moogle points" and spend accumulated moogle points on purchasing new card packs. There is a chance the moogle will give Sora a free card pack when the player first speaks to it in an area. The moogle(s) in Chain of Memories are not given a name other than the collective "Moogle". In , the moogles run synthesis shops. However, unlike Kingdom Hearts, only holograms of the moogles appear. According to the journal, this is because the moogles are tired of people touching their pom-poms and started doing business this way. The only moogles that do not appear as holograms are Mog in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. All the moogle shop owners have names related to Final Fantasy moogles (e.g. "Stiltzkin's Synthesis Shop"). A clip on Selphie's purse in the shape of a moogle. A special gummi ship blueprint called Moogles can be obtained by receiving an S-Rank in the (Mission 2). It costs 946 munny and requires 94x Material-G, Firaga-G, Blizzaga-G, 2x Thunder-G, 2x Storm-G, Bubble Helm-G blocks. In , a single moogle, wearing the black coat akin to those worn by Organization XIII, can be found in The World That Never Was and in Twilight Town in front of the Train Station appearing after Roxas has left Organization XIII (claiming that Roxas is too good of a source of income to abandon). Like other moogles, it runs a shop and synthesizes items. It may either be a Nobody moogle, or hired by the Organization. However, it is most likely simply an artistic choice to emphasize the adorable nature of said moogle. In , a moogle awards the player with medals won in Multiplayer Mode, and they continue running shops via holograms. A real moogle appears in the Mirage Arena, trading rare items and commands for medals won in the arena challenges, and in Radiant Garden. Moogles continue their role as shopkeepers in , and run the Flick Rush minigame and medal shop in Traverse Town. They are the only representatives of the Final Fantasy series (outside the usual dash of attack and item names). They appear as munny medals in Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. In , moogles run the synthesis shops. They reward the player postcards when they purchase enough items and if they spend a lot of munny they may reward the M.O.G. Card which allows the player to buy special items. In the Ocean Between, a constellation appears that, when photographed, takes the form of a moogle and unlocks a special Moogle Gummiship. KHUX_Moogle_★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Moogle_3★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Moogle_5★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. KHUX_Moogle_6★_Medal.png|''Kingdom Hearts Union χCross. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Courtesy of the game's developer, Square Enix, the moogle appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The moogle's special shot is "Moogle Dance". It resembles the moogles from the Crystal Chronicles games, which have only been released for Nintendo systems. Although the game predated The Crystal Bearers, it most resembles the design of moogles as they appeared in that game, having visible arms and a smaller-looking body overall. ''Mario Sports Mix Moogle reappeared in ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii alongside the same four unlockable Final Fantasy characters with which it debuted. Moogle is unlocked by beating the Mushroom Cup. ''Mana'' In Secret of Mana, there is a Moogle Village in the Upper Land. If the Glove is forged twice, it will become the Moogle Claw. Leveling Primm's Sylphid magic to 8 and casting the Balloon spell may result in its normal red balloon animation being replaced by a moogle balloon. There is also a status ailment named Moogle that leaves the player confused, defenseless, and unable to act for a period of time while in the form of a moogle. In the 2010 mobile and 2018 3D releases, if a party member is moogled, the moogle's wings will be that member's color. This status clears over time, but can instantly be reversed with a Moogle Belt, acquired from an optional quest. In the 2018 3D remaster, the moogles speak using their signature cry of "kupo", sometimes "kupi", with a voice provided. Players who pre-ordered the digital game also obtained moogle suits and tiger suits for the party. These have no effect in battle, but will appear during certain cutscenes. None have been offered separately as downloadable content. In Seiken Densetsu 3, Moogles are non-playable characters. Like the previous title, it is also a status ailment brought upon by certain enemy attacks. ''Lord of Vermilion Moogle makes an appearance in the series as an obtainable unit card. LoV Moogle Artwork.png|Moogle's card artwork for the ''Lord of Vermilion. MoogleLOV2.jpg|Front of Moogle's card for Lord of Vermillion 2. LoV - Moogle Back.jpg|Back of Moogle's card. ''Monster Strike'' ''Puzzle & Dragons Moogles appeared as part of the ''Crystal Defenders and Final Fantasy collaborations. PAD Moogle.png|Moogle. PAD Black Mage.png|Black Mage. PAD Black Mage2.png|Black Mage's evolution. PAD Black Mage3.png|Black Mage's ultimate evolution. PAD Chocobo Knight.png|Chocobo Knight (Red). PAD Chocobo Knight2.png|Chocobo Knight (Blue). PAD Chocobo Knight3.png|Chocobo Knight (Green). PAD Flintlock 1.png|Flintlock. PAD Flintlock 2.png|Flintlock's evolution. PAD Juggler.png|Juggler. PAD Juggler2.png|Juggler's evolution. PAD Juggler3.png|Juggler's ultimate evolution. PAD Tinker.png|Tinker. PAD Tinker2.png|Tinker's evolution. PAD Tinker3.png|Tinker's ultimate evolution. PAD Tinker Santa.PNG|Tinker Santa. PAD Tinker Santa 2.PNG|Tinker Santa. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle 2.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. PAD Moogle & Carbuncle 3.PNG|Moogle & Carbuncle. ''Rise of Mana'' Moogles make an appearance. RoM Moogle.png|Moogle in Rise of Mana. RoM Moogle in battle.png|Moogle in battle. ''Yo-kai Watch 3 As part of the collaboration between Square Enix and Level-5, a new yo-kai called Mooglinyan will be available. It appears as a combination of Moogle and Nyan, a family of cat yo-kai. Other media Games In ''Dota 2, the chocobo mount and Moglin from Final Fantasy Type-0 HD were available for a limited time as a courier and ward respectively as bonuses for those who pre-purchased Final Fantasy Type-0 HD for Steam before its release date. In Gunslinger Stratos 2, a Moogle costume was released in November 2014. Moglin-Type-0-in-Dota2.png|Moglin Ward in Dota 2. GS2 Moogle.png|Costume in Gunslinger Stratos. Musical themes The "Moogle Theme," originally known as "Critter Tripper Fritter!?", first appeared in Final Fantasy V and has served as the leitmotif of the race ever since. Etymology Trivia *While there are no moogles in Final Fantasy IV, the Hummingways appear to be their equivalent. They live on the Red Moon, isolated from humans, and in the 3D versions resemble the moogles of Ivalice, but lack the iconic pompom. This carries into their appearances in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, where they operate shops via holograms of themselves, similar to the moogles of the Kingdom Hearts series. *The Pig enemies from Final Fantasy Tactics resemble traditional moogles without pompoms or wings. *In Japan, the moogle Mog from Final Fantasy VI is known to have stated that his blood type is Black-footed Duck type . This suggests moogles have different blood types with their own moogle terminology. *In Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, the enemy "Teeny Sanguini" resembles the Crystal Chronicles moogles, due to the shape of its ears and body and wings and coloring. *A moogle appears in the Final Fantasy 25th Anniversary logo for the series. *In Disney's movie Wreck-it Ralph, two moogles fly in the background above a crowd in Game Central Station. *Square Enix's cafe Artnia serves pancakes with a moogle motif. *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Mini pan cake of Mogli" with a description that translates to: Pint-sized pancakes perfect for little Moogles. Fun to look at, and to eat, perhaps... References Category:Final Fantasy races Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Video game mascots Category:Fictional mammals